


Only Stiles

by evilcupcake



Series: The Sheriffs Job [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 23:10:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4805696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilcupcake/pseuds/evilcupcake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The call that wasn't supernatural.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only Stiles

The sheriff was enjoying his day off by sitting in his favorite spot on the couch and drinking a cold beer, while watching some football. The sheriff groaned when his phone started to ring.

“Can’t I have one day?” the sheriff asked out loud.

“Hello?”

“Ok so don’t freak but I need your help.” Stiles said.

“With?”

“I need you to come bail me out.” stiles said.

“What did you do now?” the sheriff sighed. He pinched the bridge of his nose.

“I got pulled over and may have been a little smart with the officer.”

“Only you would do that.” The sheriff really shouldn’t be surprised this didn’t happen more often.  

**Author's Note:**

> i just started college so i haven't been able to write as much as i like.


End file.
